Thank you
by sweety-cho-chan
Summary: Inspiriert durch das Lied Thank you von Dido. Eine FF für zwischendurch. [Complete]


_Autor: _Moi.

_Teile: _1/1

_Disclaimer: _Mir gehört keiner und ich bekomme auch kein Geld dafür.

_Inhalt: _Wenn ich das sage verrat ich schon die ganze Story -.-""

_Warnung: _Der gruselige Schreibstil, und Slash

_Kommentar: _Wir haben jetzt 00:52, also erwartet kein Meisterwerk. .-

_Lied: _Dido – Thank you

Und ich hoffe irgendwem gefällt es .

_oOoOOOoOo_

_Thank you_

„20 Punkte abzug für Gryffindor!"

„Aber-!"

"Weitere 10 Punkte Abzug wegen Widersprechens!"

Das war einfach nicht fair! Schnaubend und mit finsterem Blick rutschte Harry ein wenig tiefer in seinen Sitz. _Was _hatte er nun wieder getan? Nichts, wirklich gar nichts. Diesmal lag die Schuld bei Pansy Parkinson, die anstatt Silberkraut eine Ingwerwurzel in den Trank getan hatte und ihn somit zum explodieren brachte. Warum musste er auch ausgerechnet mit _ihr _zusammen arbeiten?

Pansy Parkinson – Wo war bitte das nächste Klo?

Seufzend stütze Harry seinen Kopf auf der Handfläche ab und starrte einfach nur stur geradeaus auf die Tafel, bis sich zwei sturmgraue Augen in sein Blickfeld schoben und das Leben plötzlich um einiges erträglicher machten. Da konnte Pansy noch so nervig und Snape noch so schlecht gelaunt sein. Diese Augen machten alles erträglich.

_My tea's gone cold, I wondering why I  
Got out of bed at all  
The morning rain clouds up my window  
And I can't see at all  
And even if I could it'd all be grey,  
But your picture on my wall  
It reminds me that it's not so bad,  
It's not so bad_

"Harry, nun beeil dich endlich, oder McGonagall zieht dir auch noch ein Paar Hauspunkte ab."

Während Ron nervös am Türrahmen stand, was nicht unbedingt daran lag, dass sie vielleicht zu spät kommen könnten, sondern eher daran, dass ein bestimmter Slytherin sein Leben ganz schön aus den Fugen brachte. Irgendwie besaßen Slytherins einen ganz besonderen Charme.

„Dracolein!"

Okay, es gab Ausnahmen.

„Verschwinde, Parkinson!"

„Aber Dracole-."

"Was verstehst du nicht an dem einfach Wort verschwinde, Parkinson?"

Harry war noch ganz benommen, von den sturmgrauen Augen, die sich leicht verdrehten, weil Parkinson mal wieder zu doof war um auch nur eine Silbe aus Dracos Mund zu verstehen. Liebe machte wirklich blind, manche sogar strohdoof. Obwohl, war Parkinson nicht schon seit ihrer Geburt so? Harry konnte das nicht wirklich einschätzen.

„Harry!"

Ron flehte, bettelte und wimmerte, bis sich der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor sich dann doch dazu entschied von seinem Platz aufzustehen, seine Sachen zu packen und zu seinem besten Freund zu gehen, der sich mehr oder weniger hinter ihm versteckte. Blaise verführerische Blicke waren auch zu gut. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Harrys Lippen, was den Rothaarigen zusehends irritierte.

Seufzend warf Harry Hermine einen Blick zu, die ihre Nase schon wieder in ein Buch gesteckt hatte.

Wie öde. Jeden Tag derselbe Trott.

„Ron, benimm dich nicht wie ein kleines Kind und außerdem haben wir jetzt nicht bei Professor McGonagall sondern frei."

"Mine!"

„Oh Ron, dann können wir es ja so richtig gemütlich machen – nur du und ich."

Blaise leckte sich die Lippen, während Ron immer kleiner und kleiner wurde hinter Harry, der nur noch weck wollte. Am besten in zwei warme und liebevolle Arme. Aber nein, gestern wurde er von Hermine verdonnert für die UTZ's zu lernen, da er, wie sie sagte, nichts mehr für die Prüfungen tat. Woran lag das nur…? Gute Frage…

„Harry, um 18.00 im Raum der Wünsche", schnarrte er es hinter ihm und der Gryffindor lächelte.

_I drank too much last night, got bills to pay,  
My head just feels in pain  
I missed the bus and there'll be hell today,  
I'm late for work again  
And even if I'm there, they'll all imply  
That I might not last the day  
And then you call me and it's not so bad,  
It's not so bad_

"Tut mir leid, Malfoy, aber Harry muss lernen."

"Klappe, Granger! Ich habe nicht mit dir geredet!"

Wenigstens hatte Harry Draco soweit gebracht Hermine nicht mehr Schlammblut und Ron nicht mehr Wiesel zu nennen. Ein kleiner Schritt in ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. Hoffte er doch zu mindest.

Aber leider, leider hatte Harry heute wirklich keine Zeit. Dieser Tag wurde immer schrecklicher und öder. Vielleicht konnte er ja diese Nacht mit den Tarnumhang zu Draco schleichen und es sich einfach mit ihm im Bett gemütlich machen, das Passwort hatte er zu mindest.

Ein Grinsen lag auf Harrys Lippen. Das war doch mal ein Lichtblick für diesen Tag.

„Nun, Harry?"

"Tut mir leid, aber es geht wirklich nicht."

Harry seufzte bedauerlich und Draco nickte leidlich während er Hermine mit mordlustigen Blicken aufspießte.

„Harry!"

Wieder wimmerte es hinter seinem Rücken, was ihm ein Seufzen entlockte. Konnte Ron nicht einmal auf sich selbst gestellt sein? So schlimm war Blaise Zabini nun auch nicht, selbst wenn er schon seit Monaten hinter den Rothaarigen her war und ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen ließ. Zwischendurch konnte man aber sehen das es Ron nicht missfiel, bis es dann zu viel für ihn wurde und er Angst bekam.

Niemand hatte bis jetzt behauptet das Liebe einfach sei.

„Harry, wir gehen!"

Und schon wurde er von Ron mitgezerrt. Hermine seufzte und sah Blaise, sowie Draco bedeutungsvoll an, ehe sie ihren Freunden hinterher eilte mit wehendem Umhang. Harry warf noch einen Blick über die Schulter und zwinkerte seinem blonden Freund zu, ehe er sich wieder umwandte und von Hermine sowie Ron zugetextet wurde. Das Leben war verdammt hart.

„Harry, die Prüfungen sind verdammt wichtig! Nimm sie endlich ernst!"

"Man, der Kerl ist mir unheimlich. Der zieht mich mit seinen Augen aus!"

Und genauso lief das momentan täglich. Da konnte er froh sein jemanden zu haben, der ihn vergessen ließ und verwöhnte, einfach für ihn da war. Er liebte ihn einfach, seinen eigenwilligen, aber liebevollen Drachen.

Als er sich dann endlich auf sein Bett sinken lassen konnte, kehrte Ruhe ein. Ron schmollte im Gemeinschaftsraum, weil ihn keiner beachtete und Hermine hatte sich in der Bibliothek verzogen. Doch dort tat sie im Moment auch andere Dinge außer lernen. Harry hatte sie einmal mit Ginny erwischt und schon vorher gewusst, dass das da mehr war als Freundschaft. Aber ihm sollte das Recht sein, solange ihm keiner Draco wegnahm.

Seufzend packte er seine Bücher aus. Aber eigentlich wäre er jetzt viel lieber bei Draco. Tja, Schule ging zwischendurch halt vor. So ein verfluchter Mist aber auch.

Es klopfte leise am Fenster, ehe Harry auch nur das erste Wort von dem Text im Kräuterkundebuch gelesen hatte, welchen sie als Hausaufgabe aufbekommen hatten. Neugierig ging er zum Fenster und öffnete dies. Ein Lächeln zauberte sich auf seinen Lippen, als er in ein paar sturmgraue Augen sah.

_And I want to thank you  
for giving me the best day of my life  
Oh just to be with you  
is having the best day of my life_

"Was führt dich denn hierher?"

Grinsend stütze Harry seine Hände am Fensterrahmen ab, während Draco auf seinem Besen saß und vor Harrys Nase auf der Stelle schwebte. Gefährlich nahe kam er dem Gryffindor in dem er sich mit dem Gesicht weiter vorbeugte und seine Lippen fast schon Harrys berührten.

„Mir war langweilig und Blaise war mit sich selber unter der Dusche beschäftigt."

Der Slytherin grinste anzüglich und strich eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus Harrys Gesicht. Lächelnd ließ dieser es geschehen. Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor überbrückte die letzten Millimeter zwischen ihnen und küsste seinen Freund sanft. Draco ließ es sich nicht nehmen und erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich. Er flog so nah es ging am Fenster, vertiefte den Kuss und verwöhnte Harry mit kleinen Streicheleinheiten. Und wieder war ein Tag gerettet. Immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, mal leidenschaftlicher mal mit viel Gefühl und einer Überdosis Liebe.

Erst als jemand hinter ihnen entsetzt Harry schrie, trennten sie sich widerwillig voneinander. Genervt sahen sie zur Tür, in der Ron stand. Dieser zitterte und hatte Tellergroße Augen.

„Weasly, ich hätte es mir denken können."

Seufzend spielte Draco mit Harrys Haaren, während dieser beruhigend auf Ron einredete.

„Aber…Bibliothek…Mine…Ginny…Kuss…Blaise…Spinne"

„Ich warte auf dich."

Ein Hauch und der Slytherin war auf und davon, während sich Harry seufzend aufs Bett fallen ließ und erst einmal versuchte zu erfahren _warum _er nun gestört wurde. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Ron seine Schwester und Hermine beim Zärtlichkeiten austauschen erwischte, das Blaise ihn geküsst und eine Spinne seinen Weg gekreuzt hatte. Also alles Dinge womit Ron nicht gut umgehen konnte und Harry als Seelenklempner herhalten musste.

_Push the door, I'm home at last  
And I'm soaking through and through  
Then you handed me a towel  
And all I see is you  
And even if my house falls down now,  
I wouldn't have a clue  
Because you're near me_

Nachdem selbst die Sache mit Ron geklärt war, war es bereits 11.00 Uhr abends, das Abendessen hatten sie verpasst und Hermine und Ginny sind sie auch nicht mehr begegnet. Jetzt lag Ron friedlich im Bett und schlief, während Harrys Nerven blank lagen und noch nicht mal mehr gelernt hatte. Aber letzteres machte ihm nicht wirklich zu schaffen.

Seufzend fischte Harry nach seinen Tarnumhang damit er endlich zu Draco konnte. Schnell verschwand er unter dem Stoff und schlich sich aus dem Schlafsaal der Siebtklässler. Er durchquerte den Gemeinschaftsraum, der wie ausgestorben war und schlüpfte schließlich durchs Portraitloch hinaus auf den von Fackeln erleuchteten Gang.

Er schlich schon fast zum Kerker und war zum Glück nicht Mrs. Filch begegnet, der allseits beliebten Katze. Vor dem Portrait murmelte er schließlich das Passwort und schließlich stand er im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins. Jetzt waren es nur noch wenige Meter bis zum Vertrauensschülerraum, in dem Draco schlief. Bald war dieser nicht mehr alleine.

Lächelnd schlüpfte Harry in den Raum und nahm den Tarnumhang ab. Zwei sturmgraue Augen leuchteten ihm entgegen und funkelten im Mondschein.

„Du hast lange gebraucht."

"Tut mir leid."

„Komm endlich her", schnurrte Draco.

Das ließ sich Harry nicht zweimal sagen. Er entkleidete sich rasch und legte sich dann zu Draco unter die Bettdecke. Gähnend kuschelte er sich an den angewärmten Körper und schloss die Arme um Dracos Taille. Dieser strich Harry nur lächelnd übers Haar.

„Gute Nacht."

"Schlaf schön."

"Du auch."

"Mmh, Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Ich liebe dich."

_And I want to thank you  
For giving me the best day of my life  
And Oh just to be with you  
Is having the best day of my life_.

Ende


End file.
